Masqueraze
“A dance of the finest caliber.”- Masqueraze'' Masqueraze is an entity that prides itself on its extreme intelligence. Manifesting as a floating mask, he values the mind and its power above anything else. Description Masqueraze is known to be an incredibly sophisticated and elegant entity. He is dressed in a completely purple garb and wields the BFG Dream Horn which compliments his theme. The Masquerade King mask he wears contains two glowing eye sockets in which Masqueraze sees out of. Masqueraze has had no previous appearances to date. Background Masqueraze is one of the myths involved in "Shadelight", and is one of the five keys involved. The code to his door in Chuck_Lloyd’s basement is ‘Wisdom’. His statue also appears to be a floating mask which corresponds to his character. His statue's code is still unknown to this day. In order to get his key, we would need to attend a masquerade, get invited, and attend the grand ball where his key will be revealed. Masqueraze does not have any other documented history. The most we know about him is through what he has revealed to the hunters. For instance, during multiple masquerades, he asked questions about swans. Swans are connotated with elegance, and Masqueraze reflects those values onto himself. During a masquerade, all of the attendees are required to wear formal attire along with a mask. Then everyone must take a seat and answer Masqueraze's question. His questions usually relate to events or riddles from the old times. He also asks questions about music, dancing, and art. Whenever an individual answers correctly, they are then moved to the main table where Masqueraze is sitting. But, it’s always possible to lose your seat and invite. At the end of every masquerade, one person is chosen to be an invitee to the Grand Masquerade in the future. There are currently 24 invites remaining. Masqueraze has also been rumored to have been alive since the renaissance and possibly even before that. Unfortunately, there’s no confirmed documentation or evidence of this theory. Interactions TBA. Interrogations TBA. Psychological Analysis Masqueraze perceives themselves as smart, and is equally as demanding of these qualities of others. He has high hopes to stumble across someone with the same mindset and intelligence level as himself, the reasoning behind his riddles at masquerades, valuing what the mind can do when put on the spot. This could also be why he has taken an interest in FatherGrimm. Masqueraze has very few interests other than those that relate to the arts. Masquerade Invite Methods * Make sure to speak elegantly while using grammar and proper punctuation. * Refer to famous artists who were alive back around the Renaissance era and speak about the valuable art that they created. * Talk about how you admire the music and the culture that circulated within it. * When he asks you a question and/or sparks a conversation with you, do not slip up and use his terms. Don’t go overboard with elegance because he’s able to tell what’s genuine and what isn’t. External Links 'Profile - Masqueraze' https://www.roblox.com/users/136977687/profile 'Group - The Purple Mask Society' ''https://www.roblox.com/groups/4917481/The-Purple-Mask-Society#!/about Game #1 - The Masquerade (taphies) https://www.roblox.com/games/2424898900/The-Masquerade Game #2 - The Masquerade (Masqueraze) https://www.roblox.com/games/716087004/The-Masquerade?refPageId=f43fa2f9-81f8-4558-9667-7e4f10f13eca Additional Notes * FatherGrimm is known to be incredibly intelligent as well which is why they are acquainted with each other. * Masqueraze has given FatherGrimm the rank of “The Society'' in his group, along with the mysterious Fimbull. * Not much is known of Fimbull, but he is highly acquainted with Masqueraze. Although he's rarely online, he's a high rank in Masqueraze's group. * The Renaissance was a period of time from the 14th to the 17th century in Europe. This era bridged the time between the Middle Ages and modern times. The word "Renaissance" means "rebirth". The Middle Ages began with the fall of the Roman Empire.